


Nap Buddies

by MeganMoonlight



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Pikachu (Pokemon), Established Relationship, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Napping, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: When Harry started dating Hide, he also found a rather unexpected nap buddy.
Relationships: Harry Goodman/Hide Yoshida
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Small Fandoms Fest





	Nap Buddies

The first time it happened, Harry Goodman and Hide Yoshida had been dating for five whole months. 

The case of missing water Pokémon was keeping everybody awake at night, and Hide asked three different teams to work together to solve it as quickly as possible, and get all the Pokémon back to their human partners. 

Harry had been re-reading reports, re-watching video recordings, and interviewing witnesses for the whole day, but it was only right before the end of his shift when he stumbled upon something strange concerning the owner of the store where one of the missing Totodile worked. 

When Harry put the report on Hide’s desk a few minutes later, telling the other man about his concerns, Hide right away offered to stay with him to see if they could find anything unusual about the store owner or his business.

After three hours of going through the evidence once again, Harry ended up lying on the couch in Hide’s office, while Hide went to get them coffee. 

Pikachu was sitting on the desk, happily munching on cookies Harry had bought earlier that day, so Harry decided to take a short break as well. Closing his eyes, he exhaled loudly, and that was when he heard growling. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Snubbull clumsily climbing onto the couch, only to make himself comfortable on top of Harry. 

Well, that was certainly a new development. Not like Harry minded that, really. Pikachu often napped cuddled up to him, so having another Pokémon use him as a pillow was not exactly a hardship, especially if that Pokémon was Hide’s partner.

Harry nodded off to the sound of Snubbull’s snores and Pikachu shuffling around. At some point he must have woken up, because he remembered seeing Hide sitting at the desk, writing something. Snubbull, as well as Pikachu now, were still snuggled up to Harry, so it was no wonder it didn’t take him long to fall back asleep. It was nice.

Harry honestly thought that this incident was a one-off, but after the impromptu nap in Hide’s office, Snubbull became much more forthcoming about sleeping when Harry was around. 

The initial, very vocal distrust towards Harry lessened every day, which Harry was very happy about. After all, it would be more than awkward if his boyfriend’s Pokémon partner hated him, wouldn’t it? Fortunately, he didn’t have to worry about that anymore, looked like.

It was no longer a surprise whenever Hide found Harry and Snubbull, and sometimes also Pikachu, snuggled up together on the couch, in an armchair, or on the bed, either napping or just resting after a long day at work.

Hide would kiss Harry’s forehead, or peck him on the lips, and then scratch Snubbull’s and Pikachu’s heads to wake them up, and Harry realized that seeing Hide’s face right there before him when he opened his eyes, it was pretty damn great. Things were going very well for them.

And then Harry met Howard Clifford, which ended up not only complicating his own life, but also lives of everyone in Ryme City. 

After the mess created by Clifford was more or less dealt with, with the help of Tim and Lucy, Harry and Hide were finally able to spend some time together and talk. Once they entered Hide’s apartment, Harry told the other man everything he knew about what had happened, and Hide listened, silent the whole time, clearly trying to take everything in. 

It took Harry more than two hours to get everything off his chest, and when he was done, he honestly felt wrung out. He and Hide still had a lot of stuff to talk about, though, and they both knew that. After all, not so long ago Hide had still believed that Harry had died in a car crash. You don’t get over something like that in just one afternoon. 

Completely emotionally exhausted, Harry fell asleep on Hide’s couch as soon as his head touched a pillow.

When he woke up sometime later, he was covered with a thin blanket, one arm wrapped around a warm, furry body, which undoubtedly belonged to Snubbull. The Pokémon was curled up in a ball, snuggling against Harry’s chest, and snuffling quietly from time to time. And if Snubbull was napping comfortably next to Harry, the weight resting on his legs must have been Pikachu.

Trying not to rouse the sleeping Pokémon, Harry attempted to look at the clock hanging on the wall, but to no avail. From his position on the couch he couldn’t turn his head enough to even glance at it. He was sure he must have slept for more than a few hours, though, because the sun was setting already.

“Slept well?”

Harry turned his head to see Hide enter the living room.

“Yeah. Sorry,” Harry scratched the top of his head, yawning widely. “For the last two weeks I’ve been sleeping twice as much as I usually do, and I still feel kind of wonky.”

“I’m not surprised,” Hide sat in the nearest armchair and sighed quietly. “After what you’ve been through, I imagine you’ll need some time to readjust to everything.”

“Oh, definitely. I’m doing okay so far, I think, and spending time with Tim helps a lot, too, but some things are still weird, I guess,” Harry looked down, and that was when Snubbull started growling quietly. Smiling, Harry started scratching Snubbull’s head, as the Pokémon nuzzled against his hand. “I missed you, too. Sleeping wasn’t the same without my favorite nap buddy, you know?”

“Pika!” 

Pikachu, who must have woken up just as Snubbull did, crawled up Harry’s legs, and in his haste he almost stepped on a rather important part of Harry’s anatomy. Soon, he was butting his head against Harry’s chin, demanding attention.

“Okay, okay, you’re both my favorite nap buddies,” Harry told them, watching as Pikachu laid down next to Snubbull, both snuggling against Harry now. 

“Should I leave you three alone?” Hide asked, and the fact that he could hear the amusement in the other man’s voice made Harry feel so much better about everything. 

“Nah, it’s fine. If I don’t get up now, I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to move until at least tomorrow morning, so unless you want me to stay the night, I really think I should get going.”

“I don’t mind you spending the night, you know that.”

“I know, I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable, I guess,” Harry ran his hand down his face, feeling a bit awkward. As much as he would like to spend the night, the last thing he wanted was to make Hide uncomfortable, if the other man still needed time to wrap his head around everything.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hide got up from the armchair and walked up to the couch. “I would like it if you stayed, actually. If you want to, of course.”

Harry smiled at that. After Pikachu and Snubbull jumped down onto the floor, the latter growling quietly to show his displeasure at being disturbed, and Harry could finally get up, he walked up to Hide right away. They stared at each other for a few seconds, not saying anything, but when Harry was about to ask if everything was okay, Hide wrapped his arms around Harry in a gentle embrace.

As he hid his face against Hide’s neck, Harry inhaled the other man’s scent. It was familiar and so, so comforting. He missed this a lot. They stayed there for a while, just embracing one another, enjoying the closeness, when Harry felt a furry head butting against his knee.

“I’m starting to think that you don’t hug Snubbull enough,” Harry said, making Hide snort. 

“He missed you, too,” Hide muttered, and squeezed Harry briefly, before letting him go. “Are you hungry? I can make us something.”

“Spaghetti, maybe?”

“Sure, I’ll see what I can do.”

“I missed you so much,” Harry said as he followed the older man to the kitchen, and seeing a small, pleased smile on Hide’s face made Harry feel warm inside.

As Pikachu sat on the kitchen counter, clearly interested in the cooking process, and Snubbull leaned against Harry’s legs as they watched Hide cook, Harry sent Tim a quick text, informing his son that he would be staying at Hide’s for the night. Tim sent him back a string of emojis Harry decided to interpret as ‘OK’, before he put his phone down and scratched Snubbull’s head again. 

It was really good to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 27 of [Smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019), Harry/Hide & Pikachu & Snubbull - _"Harry and Snubbull become nap buddies."_
> 
> Enjoy my first fic for this amazing movie!


End file.
